


Tetrahydrocannabinol

by Notlaw192020



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU Where everything is exactly the same except Spencer Reid would conceivably smoke weed, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notlaw192020/pseuds/Notlaw192020
Summary: After a rough case end, Reid is worried about Morgan. He heads over to his place to cheer him up, unaware that Morgan has already found another way to unwind.--“You ever tried it before?” Derek asked gently, still smiling.“Obviously not,” Reid rolled his eyes.“Not even in college?”Reid shook his head, silence stretching between them as Derek contemplated this new information.He didn’t know if it was true curiosity or a desire to break the silence that made him say it, but Reid peered at Derek’s blissed-out grin and furrowed his eyebrows,“What does it even feel like?”--Shotgunning Moreid smut with a little plot if you squint
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Tetrahydrocannabinol

It had been a hard case.

Hard cases were not an especially rare occurrence for the BAU. They dealt in murders and serial killers, victims ranging from children to the elderly, high risk targets through to the lowest risk imaginable.

As such, each member of the team had small established routines. Habits, that when a case hit a little too hard, or a slip up cost a little too much, became essential for their very survival.

And whatever Derek Morgan had planned, Reid wanted to bet that his bag full of snacks and DVDs was going to be healthier.

Morgan had taken the case badly, the set of his shoulders and the angle of his eyebrows warning Reid of impending self-destruction when he left the office after everything had wrapped up. 

A quick call to Garcia and then a stop at his local library, and Reid was ready to fend off whatever self-hatred Derek might be wallowing in.

He knocked on the door with an overladen hand, switching his grip as he waited for Derek to answer.

After a few moments, Reid deliberated the possibility that Derek wasn’t _here_ , which was problematic.

Reid stepped back from the house, noting the closed curtains. The side fence was shut, too, but when Reid walked over to it, he could hear something in the backyard.

He peered over Derek’s fence, and realized that what he could hear was music, something acoustic with a soft male voice over the top. Reid could also smell something… burning?

He pushed open the gate and stepped through, calling out in warning as he rounded the corner and spotted the man he had come to see.

Derek was lounged in a low chair, fingers lazily holding a cigarette between them, eyes closed but snapping suddenly open as Reid called out.

“Reid?” He said dazedly, quickly trying to hide the cigarette behind his back. “What are you doing here?”

“Morgan, are you _smoking?”_ Reid asked disapprovingly, putting down the bags so he could cross his arms.

Morgan maintained a serious expression for a beat, before a wide smile broke out on his face and he let out a low laugh. It was different to his normal laugh, slower, more relaxed.

Reid peered at him curiously, noting the red tinge in his eyes, the easy smile on his features, the now more-prominent smell of burning. As Reid inhaled, his brain scanned the smell through olfactory memories as everything clicked into place.

“Derek, you’re an FBI agent.” Reid said, disbelieving smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he shook his head. “ _Why_ on earth are you smoking marijuana?”

“It’s legal here!” Derek defended, causing Reid to scrunch up his face.

“No it isn’t!”

“ _Medicinally,”_

“Morgan, I highly doubt that you were prescribed marijuana by the FBI’s-”

“I’m very sick,” Morgan insisted, cutting off Reid with a blatantly fake cough.

“If you had a respiratory issue then you _definitely_ weren’t prescribed marijuana.” Reid stated, picking up his bags and walking over to Derek’s outdoor setting to put them down.

“My gift will likely be well received then,” Reid said, picking up the bag that contained snacks and walking over to Derek, pulling up a chair so he could sit down opposite him.

Derek was dressed casually, sweatpants and a tank top that left a lot of his arms and chest on display. As Reid approached, Derek swiped the bag and peered inside, face instantly lighting up as he pulled out the bag of Doritos that Garcia had insisted Reid include. 

“This is the best gift you’ve ever given me,” Derek stated, putting his _joint_ down so that he could pull open the bag, victoriously shoving a few in his mouth.

“You’re welcome,” Reid replied, still staring at him with disbelieving eyes. Derek was getting _high_ , the wake of the case pushing him into breaking the law. Their close relationship meant that Reid would keep it a secret, of course, but it didn’t lesson the fact that Derek Morgan had apparently purchased and used illicit drugs.

“What if you get spot tested?” Reid asked suddenly, and Derek groaned around his mouthful.

“You’re killing my vibe, Pretty Boy.” He said, peering at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Sorry,” Reid said despite himself. Leaning forward to grab a Dorito and laughing when he saw Derek’s offended expression.

His laugh died when he tried to eat it though, all artificial cheese powder and shard-shaped corn chip, and instantly took it out of his mouth, setting it aside.

Derek cracked up at that, laugh bubbling out of him as he shook his head. Suddenly, he got a devilish glint to his eye, smile turning sinister as he looked at Reid.

“You should try some,”

“ _Derek!”_

“I’m just sayin’.”

Reid spluttered at him before settling on indignant silence, and Derek’s laugh eventually died down as well, so the music became the loudest thing between them.

It was coming from a portable speaker, something likely connected by Bluetooth to Derek’s phone. Reid considered asking him what they were listening to, but that would mean talking to Derek, and Reid was still trying to act affronted.

“You ever tried it before?” Derek asked gently, still smiling.

“Obviously not,” Reid rolled his eyes.

“Not even in college?”

Reid shook his head, silence stretching between them as Derek contemplated this new information.

He didn’t know if it was true curiosity or a desire to break the silence that made him say it, but Reid peered at Derek’s blissed-out grin and furrowed his eyebrows,

“What does it even feel like?”

Derek turned to meet his eyes, grin unfaltering. “You could find out for yourself, you know.”

Reid scowled at him and Derek put his hands up in surrender, chuckling again.

“It’s a depressant, relaxes your body. Depending on the type, it can affect your mood and behaviour in different ways, too. The stuff I’m smoking is very…” He chuckled, shaking his head to himself. “It’s making me a bit loopy; everything is really funny, and I just feel… very happy, content even. Especially now my boy is here,” He added, clapping an affectionate hand against Reid’s knee and squeezing gently.

Reid considered Derek’s words; head tilted as his eyes drifted to were Derek had put the joint down, lightly smoking on the table.

Morgan followed his gaze and grinned when he spotted the joint, leaning forward and snatching it up. He settled back into his chair, lifting one leg to drape across Reid’s lap as he took a long drag.

Reid shoved at it half-heartedly, but Derek didn’t budge. Reid had learned from experience that giving up quickly was easier.

“I’ve heard it can make you paranoid or anxious,” He said, thinking back to studies he’d read. Marijuana didn’t interest him truly, but he had a basic knowledge of its use medicinally, and the fact that people seemed to enjoy it recreationally as well.

“Hey, I don’t wanna peer pressure you Reid, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I was just offering.” Derek said relentingly, reclaiming his bag of chips.

Reid studied him for a moment – he was easily distractible. He seemed particularly entranced by the swaying leaves of a large, old tree on the perimeter of his property, draping half into his neighbour’s yard. A Green Ash, at Reid’s guess, popular in backyards of Virginia.

Morgan’s eyes were slightly glazed, following the movement of a swaying branch. He was very handsome, this was an undeniable fact in Reid’s mind, he knew it from the number of women who seemed interested in him. Also by artistic standards, he was mostly symmetrical, with plush lips and beautiful cheekbones.

He raised the joint lazily to his mouth, lips pursing around the end as he sucked, chest expanding slightly. He replaced his hand against the arm of his chair, smoke curling from his parted lips.

He exhaled with a low breath, smoke clouding around his face, brushing against him as it rose in the air and dissipated.

He seemed to feel Reid’s eyes on him, head tilting to meet his gaze, making Reid’s throat feel tight for a reason he couldn’t explain.

“Okay,” Reid said, and Derek raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, what?” He asked.

“I’ll… try some.” Reid said, tone of his voice pitching downwards.

Derek’s expression turned thoughtful, and he pulled his leg from Reid’s lap to lean forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees.

“You’re not just doing it because I asked you to though, right? I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

“You already said that, and I’m not a kid, no matter how many times you call me one.” Reid sassed back, eyes cool as he regarded Derek’s bloodshot ones.

“Well damn,” Derek said, laughing suddenly. “Don’t let me stop you, kid.”

He passed over the joint and Reid held it awkwardly, between his forefinger and his thumb. He could smell the acrid smoke, and he replayed the memory quickly of how Derek had done it, trying to focus on the practical elements rather than the parts where Reid thought he was hot.

Reid raised it slowly, thinking about milestones and first times, before wrapping his lips slowly around the end.

He glanced over at Derek to make sure he was doing it right, but Derek was staring at his mouth, pupils blown and mouth slightly open.

Reid almost choked, swallowing and quickly flicking his eyes away, trying to focus back on the task at hand and not on the fact that this marijuana had obviously affected Derek’s ability to know what was arousing. If he was reacting this way to _Spencer_ , then it had to be some kind of bizarre side effect.

The thought made him hesitate, but he steeled himself regardless, gently inhaling.

His throat immediately tightened, lungs burning as he coughed raucously.

“Woah, hey, it’s okay. Just breathe, Spencer, I got you.” Derek leaned forward immediately, taking the joint from his hands and rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles.

Reid controlled his breathing, his throat burning as he blinked up at Derek, feeling as something warm spread in his chest at the sight of him.

“I don’t think I got much,” Spencer confessed, voice rough. Derek smiled, something gentle in his eyes, his hand still tracing circles over Reid’s spine.

He could feel it, though, a slight tingling in the tops of his feet, a strange roiling in his stomach. His head, as well, was getting pleasantly fuzzy. Reid was pleased to discover he still had all his faculties, able to analyse the ways in which his demeanour was shifting, his senses were heightening and diminishing, parts of his primal brain that had to do with eating and copulation rolling over with interest.

Derek was observing him, his eyes still hooded and dark, knee bumping against Reid’s as his hand slowed, now just resting against the small of his back.

His sense of touch was definitely heightened, because the proximity felt _intimate._ Reid could feel his breath picking up a little, cheeks flushing with the heat from Derek’s body.

“There are other ways of smoking it,” Derek told him, turning the joint over in his fingers. “Ways that would be less harsh, like an apple bong, or shotgunning.”

Reid could tell from the inflection in the sentence that _shotgunning_ had a different meaning than the one he was accustomed to. “Shotgunning?” He repeated.

Reid felt almost hyperaware of his body, every point of contact amplified in his mind, like Derek’s body was somehow burning his. Not burning though, just pleasantly tingling, sending signals to his brain that just seemed to say ‘ _!!!!!!’_

“It’s where you would inhale my second-hand smoke,” Derek explained, taking a long drag of the joint, still balanced perfectly between the first knuckle of two of his fingers, though it had diminished in size since Reid’s arrival.

The music shifted, a subtle silence broken by a soprano saxophone. Reid’s brain whirred quietly, telling him that the song was written in the key of C Dorian, the 34th most popular key for musicians.

“How would I do that?” Reid asked, finally remembering he was supposed to respond when spoken to.

Derek spoke around his inhale, “Open your mouth.”

Reid’s jaw dropped open and Derek almost coughed a laugh, shaking his head. The hand from his back disappeared, and Reid found he missed the contact. Then the hand was in front of him, fingertips pressing into his chin and cheeks as Derek cupped his jaw.

Reid froze, immediately feeling himself shift into aroused. He flushed, breath quickening, as Derek tilted his head slightly and leaned forward. He was so close that Reid could see every detail of his features, darkened eyes and slightly-chapped lips.

Derek brought him close, and Reid’s entire brainpower became populated by exclamation marks, his fingers flexing against his knees, his eyes wide and almost-crossing in an effort to read Derek’s face.

Reid felt Derek’s gentle exhale against his mouth, smoke immediately flooding over his tongue as Derek breathed right into him. His lips were so close to touching that Reid could feel the heat of Morgan’s mouth against his, and he finally remembered to inhale.

The smoke was far less disturbing, flooding into his lungs as he breathed deeply. Suddenly, Morgan pulled back slightly, fingers pushing Reid’s mouth closed and pressing against his lips.

“Hold it for a second,” Derek instructed, smiling again, looking over Reid with uncontained interest.

Reid immediately obeyed, eyes boring into his, waiting for permission to breathe.

His fingers slipped down to Reid’s chin, opening his mouth, and Reid finally exhaled. The smoke was barely visible, dissipating immediately, and Reid felt as his chest settled.

Morgan’s hand had dropped from his chin into his lap, fingertips unconsciously brushing the outside of Reid’s thigh. He was hyperaware of it, the small gesture sending little pin-pricks of arousal straight to his cock, his eyes still studying Derek.

“Can you feel it?” Morgan asked, his voice rough.

“Mm,” Reid nodded, not sure if he was talking about the marijuana or the pleasant aroused hum that was vibrating against his skin, making him feel the urge to _touch_ in a way he had never considered with Derek before.

Well, maybe once or twice.

 _Fourteen times last month,_ his brain supplied, and his mouth responded to the thought, a grin breaking out.

Derek immediately grinned back, the automatic response making Reid giggle. Then Derek pointed at him, because he had _giggled_ , and now Derek was giggling too.

The loop of laughter continued, the moment stretching as Reid clutched his stomach in protest, bowing slightly as Morgan did too, and now they were half-collapsed against each other, both of them laughing, neither of them sure why. They bumped into each other clumsily, balance faltering as hey each gripped at one another for support, Reid’s palms hot where he held Derek’s upper arms.

It was during this moment, when all Reid could truly confirm about his physical form was that his stomach hurt, that he realized how close they were to each other, how level their faces were, almost mimicking the position from earlier.

“Oh,” He said, his laughter cutting out, brain doing the same before rebooting with a singular thought: how _easy_ it would be for him to kiss Morgan right now.

Reid’s gaze kept going between his mouth and his eyes, irises darting back and forth over his features, noticing the changes in his expression with each pass.

His eyes went from confused, to understanding, to almost glazed, pupils dilating so that Reid could see his own dazed expression reflected in them. The hand Morgan had balanced on Reid’s shoulder while laughing kept flexing in his shirt, bunching and releasing the material in time with his breaths, and Reid found his lungs keeping time.

“Tell me to back off,” Morgan instructed him finally, voice wrecked, stoned smile parting his lips. “Tell me that we’re just high and reacting to proximity, give me some statistic.”

“I…” Reid’s head tilted, eyes slipping closed. “-wanna kiss you.”

Derek’s lips were on his instantly, soft and dry, but so, _so_ impossibly good. The point of contact resonated through Spencer’s whole body, shivering up his spine, coiling low in his stomach, tightening his pants. He could feel himself making noises as well, soft moans and gentle gasps as Derek licked against his lips and fit their mouths together so _perfectly_ that Reid felt like he was going to pass out.

The ground swayed beneath him, but then his knees met grass and Derek was following, suddenly pressed together from thigh to chest, kneeling in his backyard.

He felt the unmistakable hardness of Derek’s erection pressing into his hip and he bit down against his lip, grinding his own cock into Derek’s stomach.

Derek’s fingers found the first button of Reid’s shirt, clumsily grabbing at each side of his collar as he pulled back slightly. “Can I-”

“Yeah,” Reid breathed, wanting him to stop talking so he could kiss him again, the slow slide of Derek’s lips on his making his hips jolt forward. Derek groaned softly, fingers tightening in the fabric.

In one smooth motion, he ripped the front of it open, buttons scattering across the grass. Reid felt an indignant noise rise in his throat, but it was immediately changed to a moan as Derek’s clever mouth found his neck, soft tongue pressing against his skin and sending shockwaves through his body.

“Feels so g-good,” Reid commented, his voice rough and unrecognisable, his fingers clutching wildly at Derek’s shoulders, his neck, cupping the back of his head.

Derek’s mouth was working lower, his hips shifting away so he could bend, licking down Reid’s chest and following his linea alba, the line between his abs.

He paused just below Reid’s belly button, hot breath seeping into his skin, so close to his cock that it was making Reid feel dizzy.

“Reid,” Derek said against him, fingers against the back of his thighs, voice quiet. “If you want me to stop, you-”

“Don’t stop,” Reid cut him off, moving to lay down on the grass behind him so that the world would stop swaying, an unnecessary distraction.

He could feel each little blade of grass through his shirt, the feeling not unpleasant, and the sky above him was halfway through a beautiful sunset, streaks of orange and pink staining the blue.

It didn’t matter, though, because Derek was crawling over his body, his mouth resuming its path, fingers in the zipper of his pants, hooking into the band of his underwear.

The first hit of cool air to his overheated cock was blissful, a sweet moan escaping him as Derek pulled his briefs halfway down his thighs, fingers tracing back up his skin with reverence.

“God, Reid, you don’t even know.” Derek said, voice low, head dipping lower. The words didn’t make immediate sense to Reid’s overstimulated brain, so he ignored it, still making a gentle stream of noises he couldn’t control, whimpers and keens as he got closer and closer-

Reid had to close his eyes, the visual stimulation too much as Derek’s mouth closed around the tip of his cock, tongue pressing along the slit.

The noise that left him was animalistic, fingers clenching in the grass, dirt immediately in his fingernails as his entire worldview was narrowed to the singular sensation of Morgan’s mouth sliding down his cock.

He could hear himself swearing, the noise a background occurrence as he tried to focus his ears on the wet sound of Derek against him, suction and swallowing, all heat and soft, so soft.

“P-please, I can’t, it’s too good, I’m-” Reid babbled, muscles in his legs tensing and untensing, his eyes squeezing so tightly that he could see magnificent bursts of colour. Derek groaned low and long against him, soft walls of his mouth tightening impossibly.

He felt his orgasm approaching from the tips of his toes, washing up his body in a slowly ascending heat, giving him just enough time to gasp out a warning, and then a low moan that formed the shape of Derek’s name. Then he felt the thing tightening in him release, and his eyes shot open as his cock twitched, Derek swallowing him all the way into his throat, forcing another violent shiver to course through his body.

Morgan kept him in his mouth, gently suckling until he started to soften, at which point he pulled off with a lascivious _pop._

Reid was completely dazed, mind blank as he contemplated the beautiful sky above him, skin still tingling as a warm smile spread on his face.

He turned up his head, looking down at Derek. His cock _twitched_ when he saw Morgan’s blissed out expression, his swollen lips, his satiated smile.

“Hey, you,” Morgan said, laughing a little to himself. Reid tugged at his shoulders, trying to pull him up.

“Do you need…” Reid cleared his throat. “Do you want me to-”

“I, uhh-” Morgan ducked his head a moment, huffing a laugh into Reid’s chest. “I came when you said my name.” he confessed, meeting Reid’s eyes again. “I kind of have a thing for you, if you hadn’t noticed.”

Reid’s breath caught, and he pulled Morgan closer, sighing happily when he nuzzled into Reid’s neck, pleasant weight across his chest.

“As soon as my legs can work, I’m arresting you for possession.” Reid told him, laugh breaking through the sentence and giving away his joke before he could finish. Derek’s laugh joined his, and then they were holding each other for support again.

This time it was Reid who cut off Morgan’s laughter, leaning into him to kiss him chastely, then kiss him again more deeply, then kiss him again because he felt like it.

“Pretty embarrassing you have a crush on me though,” Reid added, and Derek shouldered into him half-heartedly, laughing anyway.

“Yeah I’ve got it bad, Pretty Boy, it’s a shame I’ll never know if you like me back.”

“I’ll never tell,” Reid agreed, leaning forward to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I vaguely referenced is 'Talk is Cheap' by Chet Faker, which I listened to on repeat whilst writing this and wholeheartedly recommend. Thanks for reading!


End file.
